Camino por recorrer
by MarlaBG
Summary: Katara deberá seguir a su corazón para poder llegar a su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia y me siento un tanto emocionada. Cuentenme qué les parece.

* * *

Los personajes ni el mundo me pertenecen. Son de Nick y yo sólo jugaré un poco con ellos.

* * *

Katara observó el firmamento con ojos un tanto soñadores. La tarde se había pasado más rápido de lo que su corazón deseara que durará: lo suficiente para que llegara él.

Con un suspiro de resignación, caminó de vuelta a su hogar, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada al horizonte, al cielo que se hallaba ya lleno de estrellas, tan hermoso y grande, que se negaba a traerle de vuelta a su amado.

La maestra agua, recordó con cierta felicidad cubierta de nostalgia, la tarde en la que le había hecho la promesa a Aang.

_La mañana soplaba helada en el polo sur, apenas había amanecido y la gente aún seguía dormida en sus camas calientes. _

_Katara miró al bisonte volador mientras le acariciaba su pelaje. Aang estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas que llevaría a su largo viaje. _

_-Si te olvidas de mi encargo, provocarás la furia de mi bumerang. –se escuchó decir a Zokka mientras ponía una cara que pretendía ser temible, pero que resultaba en cierto punto adorable. _

_-Lo tendré en cuenta. –respondió el avatar, dedicándole una sonrisa y un abrazo, lo que prosiguió con Hadoka, quien después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con el muchacho ya le tenía más que cariño, lo consideraba parte de su familia. –Nos veremos pronto. –les dijo Aang por deseaba vez en lo que iba de la mañana. _

_La maestra agua pareció haber ignorado las palabras entre los hombres, aunque estaba al tanto de cada sonido que saliera de la voz del joven maestro aire. _

_Con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, curvando sólo una comisura de sus labios, Aang se acercó a Katara y la abrazó por la espalda. La morena recargó su cabeza en la espalda del nómada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el momento. Mientras que ambos hombres familiares de la morena, se enfrascaban en una emotiva despedida hacia Momo. _

_-Mira el horizonte. –le dijo al oído el muchacho con tatuajes de flechas. Ella abrió los ojos reticentes y observó las nubes, parecían pesarosas y rellenas, como una gigante y muy apapachable almohada. –Míralo cada tarde, -continuó Aang, -y una de ellas, antes del que el sol se oponga, yo vendré a ti. _

_Katara volteó la cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo, para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, tratando de contener las lágrimas que sabía terminaría derramando. – ¿Me lo prometes? –demandó después de asegurarse que se reflejaba amor en los ojos grises. _

–_Lo prometo. –Aseguró Aang, – ¿Tú prometes esperarme? –preguntó con cierta inseguridad en esos ojos que reflejaban alma de niño._

–_Prometido. –sonrió y luego juntó sus labios con los de su amado maestro aire. Él le correspondió de inmediato, con cierto recato y con su corazón a punto de salir del pecho, como le pasaba cada vez que estaba con ella. _

_El beso terminó demasiado pronto para la joven y enamorada pareja. El momento llegó a su fin y el avatar tuvo que partir. _

_Sólo quedó la maestra agua, mirando el horizonte donde se perdió su amado, incluso mucho después de que se fueran su hermano y padre. _

_Ahora sólo le quedaba una promesa que cumpliría al pie de la letra. Lo esperaría._

Ahora parecía tan lejos ese tiempo y en cierto modo lo era. Ya había pasado casi un año y el maestro aire no se dignaba a aparecer, incumpliendo su parte del trato. Sus cartas no faltaban, algunas con obsequios que intentaban disminuir la pena.

En una semana exactamente, ella cumpliría 20 años, un número más. Sin embargo, le pesaba poder pasarlo sin su amado maestro aire.

Sus pasos se detuvieron afuera de su casa, cerró los ojos y tomó aire, preparándose para poner una buena cara y hacer un papel de una buena hija, una hija feliz a quien no se le rompía el corazón por no ver en el horizonte una motita que asegurase la llegada de un bisonte y con él su felicidad.

* * *

Próximamente la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron y con ellos el cumpleaños de Katara. Una sencilla fiesta para conmemorar las dos décadas de vida de la maestra agua nativa del polo sur.

Sokka llegó ese día por la mañana y despertó a su hermana cantando desafinadamente "pero con sentimientos" alegaba Suki con ojos de amor.

Un paquete llegó justo cuando se estaba partiendo un pastel con formas de ola, regalo del avatar. Los ojos de la morena se empañaron un poco al notar que eso significaba que no llegaría a esa fecha.

La sencilla caja de madera estaba decorado con un moño dorado y una nota pegada a él "Para la más hermosa maestra agua. Del avatar". Cuando le pidieron que lo abriera, ella negó con la cabeza. Los pocos invitados la miraron un tanto extrañados, con excepción de su hermano, que entrecerraba los ojos mirando la caja.

La celebración siguió, entre anécdotas y risas. El pastel terminó siendo devorado por Sokka y Hadoka. Todos trataban de hacer sentir bien a la maestra agua. Sokka con sus bromas, Hadoka con sus anécdotas y Zuki contándole historias sobre sus momentos siendo guerrera Kioshi. En cierta forma, lograban hacerla sentir mejor, pero por alguna extraña razón, su felicidad no estuvo completa.

La velada pasó amena y su hermano y cuñada decidieron quedarse un par de días en el polo sur. Y como todas las tardes, ella salió al muelle, a esperar en vano a su maestro aire.

En la privacidad de su habitación, Katara abrió la caja de madera. Desató el moño dorado y con un suspiró observó una sobre dentro. Con manos temblorosas lo destapó y encontró un pergamino de esos originario de la tribu agua del norte. Lo abrió y miró movimientos bastante avanzados, algunos los conocía, otros no.

Cansada, dejó el pergamino en una mesa junto a su cama y procedió a dormir o al menos intentar hacerlo.

El sueño llegó tarde.

_Katara se encontraba arriba de Apa y sobrevolaba por un inmenso mar. El viento ondeaba su cabello y una cantarina risa salía de sus labios. Aang iba delante, conduciendo a su bisonte y todo parecía feliz. _

_De pronto, Aang desapareció, quedó ella en el bisonte y luego éste también se esfumó, dejando caer a la maestra agua. Gritó tanto que la garganta le dolió. Pero su caída no tenía fin. Seguía cayendo, cayendo, cayendo a una oscuridad abrumadora que lo único que podía sentir era miedo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, estaba flotando y el silencio era tal que enloquecía. Entonces volvió a caer en un eterno abismo. _

Cuando despertó, el cielo ya estaba clareando. Su respiración era agitada y no parecía volver a poder dormir.

Se levantó y ni si quiera se molestó en verse en el espejo para saber que tenía unas prominentes ojeras. Preparó el desayuno y para cuando todos bajaron, ya tenía todo listo.

Ninguno de sus parientes comentó algo mientras comían en un tranquilo silencio mañanero.

-He tomado una decisión. –les comentó Katara finalmente, dejando de comer. Las otras tres personas en la mesa la miraron un tanto extraños. Se imaginaban a qué rumbo giraba todo eso. –Necesito despejarme. –suspiró. –Así que quiero ir con ustedes a la isla Kioshi. –sentenció con una mirada decidida.

Después de un minuto, Sokka aplaudió y sonrió. –Excelente hermanita. Necesitamos quién pinte la casa. –bromeó y Suki sacudió la cabeza.

-No te desharás de tus responsabilidades. –lo reprendió su esposa y luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su cuñada. –Serás bienvenida en nuestra casa. Ahora que no puedo entrenar, me estoy muy aburrida. Podríamos hacer varias cosas.

Katara asintió decidida y se enfrascaron en una conversación de lo que les gustaría hacer.

Hadoka se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina, con el pretexto de dejar su plato. La morena, un tanto avergonzada, se levantó y lo siguió. De igual manera, dejó su plato en el fregador y comenzó a lavarlos.

-Lo siento. Pero necesito otros aires. –se disculpó Katara con cierta culpabilidad por dejarlo solo, con tantas responsabilidades como jefe de la tribu.

-Comprendo que necesites salir, pero no me agrada el motivo. –sacudió la cabeza con cierta reprobación. –No deberías alejarte de tu casa por la decepción de un muchacho. –se detuvo un momento, para ver si ella comprendía sus palabras. – ¿Sabes? Él tiene muchas responsabilidades y espero que cómpredas eso. Pero también quiero que comprendas que como padre, quiero que tengas una vida feliz y normal. Aunque eso signifique hacerte a la idea de que no volverá y rehacer tu vida sin esperarlo. –terminó dudando un poco.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó a su padre, aún con las manos enjabonadas. –Aang siempre estará en mi corazón. –tragó saliva. Últimamente le costaba decir su nombre. –Y no estaré con nadie que no sea él. –bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada. –Pero no lo esperaré más. –mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Hadoka le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola. –Te comprendo y apoyo. –comentó después de un momento. –Yo tampoco olvidaré a tu madre. Ella siempre estará en mi corazón y no habrá nadie ahí en modo romántico.

Katara miró a su padre y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Después se estiró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias por dejarme ir.

El jefe de la tribu le sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeña. –A veces necesitamos seguir nuestros propios caminos. –finalizó él y prosiguió a secar los trastes que su hija tenía listos.

Ella continuó con una sonrisa y sus pensamientos girando a muchas direcciones diferentes. En su corazón siempre estaría Aang, pero era verdad lo que su padre decía, necesitaba seguir su propio camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Me siento muy agradecida por cómo ha ido la historia. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan bien recibida, sólo quería compartir con ustedes lo que suele rondar mi cabeza y en algunas ocasiones las teclas de mi computadora.

Les agradezco infinitamente los rev y el que este historia se considerada de sus favoritas.

Sé que este capítulo es muy corto. Pero no encontraba la manera de escribirlo junto con el otro sin que me gustara lo suficiente. Así que subiré hoy dos.

* * *

.

Los preparativos para ir a la isla Kioshi no se hicieron esperar y Katara vació su mente en esa nueva ocupación. Una de las ventajas de haber viajado con el avatar durante tanto tiempo, era que podía viajar con relativamente pocas cosas. No obstante, esta vez iría a un lugar estable, donde no tendría que viajar todo el tiempo. Así que podía permitirse llevar más de una maleta.

Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su pecho cuando le informó a los niños que entrenaba como maestros agua, que se tendría que marchar. En su lugar, impartiría clases Kale, un maestro agua proveniente del polo sur.

Tan sólo tenía dos alumnos pequeños. De cuatro y seis años respectivamente. Hali y Mudy, niños bastante traviesos y que solían ver las clases como lo máximo, de la misma forma que miraban a su maestra.

¡Sifu Katara! ¡No nos abandone! –exclamaron varias veces los pequeños.

Ambos niños lloraron a lágrima suelta y Katara se unió a ellos sin poder resistirse. Con la convivencia de los niños, a la maestra agua, le había dado un poco de añoranza el poder ser madre y compartir su amor con una criatura a la que protegería y amaría siempre. Al ver que esos pensamientos le dolían, no los sacaba a flote por el temor a que doliera más.

.

Esa tarde, pasó por el muelle mirando el horizonte nuevamente con más tristeza que esperanza. Ninguna figura, a excepción de las nubes, aparecía en el cielo. Ningún bisonte llegaba. Ningún maestro aire hacía su aparición. Ningún avatar. No Aang.

Aun cuando la noche había caído y las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento. Katara miraba casi sin parpadear el cielo.

Sólo cuando el frío fue insoportable, la maestra agua se levantó de su habitual asiento en una banca y derramando una sola lagrima, se encaminó a su casa.

Esa fue la última tarde que esperó sentada en aquel muelle a su maestro aire.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece su tiempo para dejar un rev?


	4. Chapter 4

He aquí el capítulo que prometí. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

.

Katara miró las maletas ser transportadas arriba del barco en el que zarparían. Se abrazó nuevamente a Hadoka y enterró su cara en el reconfortable pecho de su padre. Las lágrimas nuevamente surcaron su rostro nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado esa mañana.

Te voy a extrañar, papá. –hipó, mientras Hadoka le daba palmaditas en la espalda y se contenía para no llorar también. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame y vendré a ayudarte.

Estaré bien, Katie, -le aseguró su padre. –Soy lo suficiente grande como para cuidarme solo.

Si, ya está viejo, -bromeó Sokka, quien seguía subiendo las cosas al barco, quejándose un poco. Cuando terminó, sonrió triunfante y sacudió la mano, para luego ayudarle a subir a su esposa. Regresó y le dio la mano a su padre en forma de despedida. Katara lo jaló y envolvió a ambos hombres en un gran abrazo, mientras Suki miraba que todo estuviera en orden. –Ok. Lo admito. Yo también te extrañaré. Nadie suele apreciar mi sentido del humor como tú.

Es que no tienes sentido del humor. –alegó su hermana sonriendo un poco.

Hadoka palmeó la espalda de ambos y los empujó ligeramente. –Tienen que partir. –suspiró un poco y asintió un tanto melancólico. –Son los únicos que faltan.

Somos los únicos que iremos ahí. –rodó los ojos Sokka, haciendo reír a Katara. –Ventajas de tener tu propio barco. Ok. Pero tienes razón, vámonos. Nos espera un largo viaje. –y prosiguió a subir.

Katara volvió a echar los brazos sobre su padre, murmuró un "te extrañaré" y corrió a subirse al barco. Sokka retiró la rampa y comenzó a mover velas, como alguien que se mueve en su elemento.

Y el barco zarpó y Hadoka quedó solo en el muelle, moviendo una mano, incluso cuando sus hijos se perdieron en el horizonte, como hace tiempo una maestra agua despedía al único maestro aire y su amor.

Mientras tanto, Katara miraba a la lejanía, como se perdía su pueblo natal perderse y ella alejándose más.

Suspiró recargándose en su cuñada. Este viaje era el comienzo del camino que tendría que recorrer ella sola.

.

* * *

¿Qué les parece?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Estaré actualizando cada tres días. Por si gustan pasar a leer.

* * *

Cuando el barco arribó en la isla Kyoshi, un día después de haber salido del polo sur, la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin y la maestra agua volteó un momento al horizonte, le iba a costar acostumbrarse a no salir al muelle y esperar el regreso de Aang.

Las Guerreras Kioshi, incluidas Ty Lee, les dieron una muy cálida recibida. Los estaban esperando fuera de la casa de Suki y Sokka. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Katara entre el grupo que regresaba.

-Pero, ¿dónde has dejado al avatar? –preguntó una de ellas, bastante animada y esperando ver al maestro aire caminar o llegar en su patineta de aire detrás de ellos.

Katara sacudió la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa la cual sus ojos desmentía.

-Él tiene deberes qué atender. –Ty Lee la observó un tanto perceptiva, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creí que tú lo acompañabas a todos lados. –preguntó la antigua amiga de Azula.

-Pero Ty Lee, el Avatar Aang nos aclaró que él viajaba solo. –agregó otra guerrera.

Los ojos azules de Katara recorrieron con la mirada a las chicas frente a ella y miró a Suki, ésta volteó la mirada y asintió un tanto culpable.

-Ustedes, ¿han visto a Aang? –cuestionó Katara observando ávidamente sus rostros. -¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Dónde lo vieron?

Suki se adelantó y tomó a Katara del brazo.

-Ya habrá tiempo de contestar todas esas preguntas. –caminó adentrándose a la casa por la amplia puerta que Sokka tenía abierta mientras introducía las cosas. –Ahora tenemos que preparar algo de comer antes de que mi marido se ponga de malas.

-¡Tengo hambre! –gritó el aludido desde adentro, dando énfasis a las palabras de la guerrera.

Katara, con un poco de duda y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se dejó arrastrar por su cuñada a su casa.

Las guerreras murmuraron despedidas y "nos vemos", "hasta pronto", "un gusto verte, Katara", para después irse.

* * *

Justo cuando Katara comenzaba a preguntarle a Suki sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, llegó Sokka a presionarlas y la conversación tuvo que esperar al no retirarse su hermano.

.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, entre algunas bromas del hombre presente entre ellas. Todos estaban cansados por el largo viaje y las energías se utilizaban para comer.

La maestra agua supo que tenía que esperar un poco más por su respuestas cuando Suki se acarició su pequeño vientre y murmuró un "necesito descansar" antes de retirarse a dormir.

Sokka guió a su hermana a la que sería su habitación en el tiempo que estuviera con ellos. Después de unas cuantas bromas sobre el clima y unos bostezos, él también se retiró, dejando a la ojiazul con sus pensamientos girando en muchas direcciones.

La habitación era sencilla, tenía una cama en el centro con dos burós a cada lado. Un pequeño closet del lado derecho y un pequeño ventanal, que estando la habitación en el segundo piso, se podía ver el pueblo de la pequeña isla Kyoshi. Una puerta junto al ventanal daba paso a un pequeño baño con lo necesario.

Con un suspiro, Katara acomodó algunas cosas de su maleta en el closet y luego se dio una ducha que le pareció más reconfortable.

Miró con un poco de duda las maletas a medio abrir, tratando de decidir si debía desempacar ahora o dejarlo para después. Optó por la segunda opción y antes de recostarse sobre la cama, dejó junto a su cama, en la pequeña mesita de noche, un pergamino de técnicas avanzadas de maestro agua, su regalo de cumpleaños.

El sueño llegó pronto y gracias al cansancio del viaje, sin pesadillas de las cuales huir.

.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, mientras Sokka se preparaba para su tarea de pintar la casa, Katara acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación que le habían asignado.

Cuando Suki llegó, ambas se sonrieron y la Guerrera Kyoshi, sentada sobre la cama, le ayudó a doblar su ropa, mientras la maestra agua caminaba de un lado a otro acomodando.

-¿Ya me dirás o tengo que preguntarle a Ty Lee? –cuestionó Katara cuando recibía un puño de ropa para pasar a ponerla en el closet.

Suki se tomó su tiempo para contestar y con un suspiro de resignación, asintió.

-Hace poco, fuimos a ayudar con algunos atentados a la nación del fuego. No sé si recuerdes, pero intentaron asesinar a Suko… de nuevo.

-Lo recuerdo. –Katara frunció un poco el ceño al recordar la carta de Aang, hacia casi medio año. En el escrito le contaba, al parecer un poco exaltado aún, que un sirviente había tratado de apuñalar a Suko mientras dormía y tuvieron que hacer muchos cambios en el personal del palacio. La maestra agua supuso que esos cambios involucraron que las Guerreras Kyoshi se hicieran cargo de la seguridad de nuevo.

-Pues ahí estaba Aang. –continuó Suki mientras doblaba con sumo cuidado una blusa azul. –Las Guerreras le preguntaron sobre ti y por qué no te había llevado con él. Aang sólo sacudió la cabeza y contestó que él viajaba solo ya. –Suki miró de reojo a su cuñada que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para observarla con las manos en la cadera. –Ty Lee le preguntó sobre su relación y bueno, -hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios. –sólo nos dio evasivas, no dijo nada en concreto. ´

-Él… él, ¿se encontraba bien? –preguntó Katara dándose la vuelta y parpadeando un poco para no derramar ninguna lagrima como estaban acostumbrados sus ojos. Al ver que su cuñada no contestaba, volvió a hablar. –Me refiero a que si se veía descansado, sano, que si parecía que comía bien.

-Pues sano si parecía. –respondió después de un minuto Suki. –Parece que ha hecho mucho ejercicio.

Cuando se aseguró de que sus sentimientos estaban a raya, Katara giró a ver a la esposa de su hermano, ella la miraba con ojos un tanto preocupados. Sin decir nada, continuó con su tarea de acomodar todo como si nada que haya herido sus sentimientos se hubiese dicho entre ellas. Aunque los temblores en sus manos y sus labios apretados demostraran lo contrario.

-Me alegro por él. –murmuró justo cuando ambas habían terminado su labor. –Me refiero a que me alegro que se encuentre bien. –agregó al darse cuenta de que su cuñada no comprendía del todo.

Suki le sonrió en modo conciliador y después de darle un apretón en el brazo, bajó a servir de comer a su hambriento marido.

Katara miró la habitación y al fondo de esta un pergamino plateado cerrado. Suspiró y antes de bajar a comer, bajó un poco los hombros, triste por una más de sus ilusiones rotas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún rev?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Sé que debí actualizar ayer, pero tuve problemas con la luz.  
Aquí se los dejo hoy.

* * *

Cuando Katara llegó a la isla Kyoshi con su hermano y su cuñada, ésta última tenía dos meses de embarazo, por lo cual había suspendido su labor con las Guerreras Kyoshi, de quienes era líder.

Sin embargo, Suki seguía yendo cada tarde a los entrenamientos. Guiaba a las guerreras con su voz y experiencia.

Por su parte, Katara iba con ella cada tarde por dos motivos: entretener su mente entrenando un poco y vigilando que su cuñada no fuera a realizar alguna actividad brusca.

Los días pasados a su arribó a la isla y cuando la maestra agua salió de casa de su hermano para dirigirse al mercado. Vestía sus típicas ropas de la tribu del agua, vestida de azul. Muchas personas se acercaron a ella y preguntaron sobre múltiples cosas: qué hacía ahí, por qué no se había casado, cuánto tiempo estaría ahí y la más dolorosa de todas, dónde estaba Aang y por qué no estaba con ella.

La maestra agua contestó como pudo y componiendo sonrisas de cortesías. Pasada la sorpresa inicial de verla ahí, pues seguía siendo una heroína de guerra, las personas de la isla se acostumbraron a verla por ahí, a no comentar nada del avatar que tuviera que ver con ella y sobre todo a dejarla concentrarse cuando practicaba agua control.

.

Los meses pasaron rápido y con ellos el vientre Suki se infló cada vez más, hasta que explotó.

Era de madrugada y llovía a mares, como en todo buen drama.

Katara dormía tranquila y sin sueños gracias a un jarabe de hiervas que le preparaba su cuñada. Cuando un gritó la despertó, junto la mitad de los habitantes de la pequeña isla. Pues a los diez minutos estaban tumbando la puerta las guerreras, con traje y maquillaje un poco despintado por la lluvia.

Sokka corría por todos lados bastante nervioso, llevando agua, toallas y ropa de bebe, mientras que Katara animaba a la futura madre y preparaba todo. Hasta que Sokka desesperó a su hermana y lo corrió de la habitación.

El guerrero de la tribu agua del sur estuvo caminando de un lado a otro llevando tés y galletas a los cada vez más invitados que abarrotaban su casa.

Después de cuatro horas desde que Suki dio el grito inicial que despertó a toda la isla Kyoshi, Katara sostuvo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe que lloraba a todo pulmón, acarició su pequeña cabeza sin cabello y se lo pasó a una de las guerreras para que lo limpiara, mientras que la maestra agua se encargaba de la limpieza y cuidado de su cuñada.

Cuando Sokka entró en la habitación, se encontró con una imagen que se llevaría hasta la tumba: Suki estaba recostada en la cama, sabanas limpias y con ropa nueva, en sus brazos, envuelto en una cobija blanca, estaba su hijo. Ella le sonrió radiante con sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

Después del asombró inicial, el nuevo papá se acercó a su familia y se sentó en la cama con ellos, dio un largo beso a su esposa y luego cargó al bebe, a quien miraba con ojos soñadores.

-Es el más hermoso que he visto. –habló con voz dulzona, ya enamorado de su pequeño hijo. – ¿Ya decidiste? –cuestionó sin apartar la mirada del bulto entre sus brazos.

Katara observó su intercambió con una sonrisa y alzó una ceja mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no han decidido el nombre? –rió divertida.

-Bueno. Hablamos sobre varios, pero no decidíamos. –hizo una mueca la nueva madre. –Sokka quería que se llamara Momo.

Katara soltó una risa divertida y una punzada le atravesó el pecho al recordar todo lo que implicaba el nombre del lémur.

-Momo es mi mejor amigo. –sentenció Sokka. – ¿Verdad qué te quieres llamar Momo? –habló con voz infantil dirigiéndose a su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente.

-Definitivamente no. –sacudió la cabeza Suki, sonriendo. –Podemos llamarlo… -lo pensó un rato. – ¿Qué les parece Waru? –preguntó un tanto dudosa.

-Creí que ese no te gustaba. –Sokka la miró un poco curioso.

-Bueno. –Suki se encogió de hombros. –Era el nombre de mi padre. –Ambos se miraron con sus ojos brillando y después de unos segundos asintieron. Justo entonces entró una tromba de guerreras vestidas de verde y su maquillaje acomodado. Un grupo corrió con el bebe y prácticamente se lo arrebataron al papá y el otro grupo se agrupó en torno a la feliz madre, quien contestaba preguntas lo más rápido que podía. –Como cuatro horas. Es niño. Waru. Tiene los ojos azules como su papá. No podemos saber aún si es un maestro.

Después de eso, desfilaron por la habitación de los recientes padres, casi todo el pueblo con sonrisas y obsequios. Desde una paleta de dulce, hasta una cuna decorada con una imagen del Avatar Kyoshi.

El día siguiente y los que siguieron, fueron múltiples las visitas que recibieron. La sorpresa más grata fue la de Hadoka, a quien Katara se negó a despegarse de su lado en los dos días que estuvo con ellos.

Hadoka, además de llevar presentes de la tribu agua del sur y su presencia de abuelo, le llevó un paquete de cartas a Katara y un periódico a todos.

_NACE HIJO DE DOS HÉROES DE GUERRA. _

_Después del fin de la guerra de los cien años, Sokka, guerrero de la tribu agua del sur, y Suki, Guerrera Kyoshi, ambos miembros del equipo avatar del Avatar Aang, unieron nupcias en una emotiva boda de la que fuimos presentes. _

_Ahora llegó a su vida su primogénito, Waru, nacido el pasado sábado en la isla Kyoshi, lugar de residencia de la joven pareja. _

_Hablando con el Avatar Aang, nos comentó: "Estoy muy feliz por ellos y deseoso de ver al bebe". pp. 12 a 20. _

El corazón de Katara palpitó mucho mientras leía el periódico. Casi rompe las páginas para ir a la 12. Aang daba un par de respuestas más. Actualmente se encontraba en el palacio del señor del fuego. Con Zuko, pensó Katara con nostalgia. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, incluso más que a Aang.

.

De noche, sola en su habitación, días después de la partida de su padre. Katara se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y comenzó a abrir las 35 cartas de Aang. La más antigua era cercana a su cumpleaños, casi ocho meses atrás. Y la más actual era de hacia unas semanas. El asunto era cada vez más urgente y desesperado.

.

1º carta.

_Mi querida Katara: _

_Me siento la peor persona al no poder acompañarte en este tu cumpleaños. Sé que ninguna excusa sirve para enmendar mi falta, pero de todas formas quiero dártelas. _

_Llevamos arreglando muchos asuntos en el proyecto que tenemos. Ciudad Republica está cada vez más cerca. Los negocios entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego siguen para llevar a cabo este gran plan. Por lo que no puedo alejarme ni de uno ni de otro para evitar conflictos. Zuko ha sabido llevar muy bien las cosas, no deja de sorprenderme. _

_Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. Lo conseguí con un viajero bastante amigable y después de contarle que mi novia es maestra agua, me ofreció muchas cosas, esa fue la que más me llamó la atención. _

_En cuanto vi los ejercicios supe que te encantaría. Probé algunos y supe que serían muy útiles. No quise probar más porque sería una grosería hacerlo sin mi Sifu. _

_Estoy deseando encontrarme contigo pronto y por darte todos los besos de los que tengo ganas. _

_No olvides que te amo. _

_Aang. _

_._

5º carta.

_Mi querida Katara: _

_Sé que sigues molesta, lo comprendo y lo merezco. Merezco tu silencio. No estuve en tu cumpleaños, no estuve en el mío, en el de tu padre, en nuestro aniversario. Simplemente no estuve. _

_Mis responsabilidades como avatar me impiden cumplir con mis responsabilidades de novio. Y entonces me cuestiono por qué lo hago, si no puedo tener lo que más quiero, a ti. _

_Háblame pronto, necesito leer algo de ti. He releído tu última carta cada noche, imaginando tu voz. _

_No olvides que te amo. _

_Aang. _

.

15º carta.

_Mi amor. Tu silencio me está matando. Manda una carta en blanco si deseas que ya no te vuelva a molestar. No te haré caso, lo sé. Eres lo que más quiero como para renunciar a ti. No lo puedo permitir. Mi corazón no lo soporta. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo. _

_Aang. _

.

23º carta.

_Ya me he cuestionado mucho si mis cartas han llegado o es que en vano pongo mis pensamientos y sentimientos en este comunicado epistolar. Ayer fui al muelle y pregunté a las personas que entrega cartas. Me han dicho que las recibe el mismo Hadoka. Así que no comprendo. _

_¿Acaso piensas que te he dejado de amar? ¿Llegarías a creer tal cosa? Pues te digo que te equivocas. Te amo tanto, cada vez más y nada sería capaz de que te dejara de amar. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo. _

_Aang. _

_._

30º carta.

_Katara. _

_Tu nombre es lo único que me consuela ahora. Y un dibujo tuyo que he hecho con ayuda de Mei. Ella suele ser más amable de lo que parece, en serio. Ya me acostumbré a su presencia. _

_En fin. No me he resignado a perderte, a no volver a leer algo escrito por ti, tus pensamientos, anécdotas, chistes, imaginar tu risa, tus lágrimas al ver que no llego en el horizonte. ¿Aún me esperas cada tarde? Sigo pensando lo mismo que la vez que partí. Volveré algún día por ti y jamás te volveré a dejar. _

_¿Qué me detiene? Mis obligaciones y mi falta de negación a esas responsabilidades. No quiero perderte y siento que ya lo he hecho. Jamás te abandonaré, te lo juro. Sigues cada día en mis pensamientos, en cada acción y decisión que tomó y que me mantiene alejado de ti, en cada aspecto estás tú. Por eso sigo aquí, construyendo un lugar para nosotros. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo. _

_Aang. _

_._

35º carta.

_¿Creíste que ya me había rendido y no te volvería a mandar nada? Ja. Que ingenua. En cada momento libre sacaba tu dibujo y lo veo. Ahora tengo otra cosa. ¡Tu foto! No adivinaras cómo la conseguí. Mei me mostró el periódico de la boda de Suki y Sokka. Y ahí estabas. Me lo obsequió después de ver mi rostro iluminado. Si. Eso provocas en mí. _

_Así que ahora llevó el pedazo de periódico recortado a todas partes. Sé que eso está en contras de mis principios como nómada aire, pero no me pude resistir. Eres tú. Aunque la imagen no te hace gala. Sé que eres mucho más hermosa en persona. _

_Ya no sé qué decir, imaginando que lees esta carta y la tiras. Me conformo con que me leas. _

_No te puedo pedir mucho, en realidad no te puedo pedir nada. Pero me atrevo a hacerlo de todas formas. Te pido que no dejes de amarme, porque de todas formas yo nunca lo haré. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Jamás me cansaré de repetirlo. _

_No puedo ordenarte nada y lo comprendería si tú ya no me amaras, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Mi corazón te pertenece. Y si no subo a Appa y vuelo al polo sur, es por tonto, por mis obligaciones y porque te amo. _

_Si. Porque te amo no voy a verte. Quiero tener nuestro mundo construido para que podamos vivir en él. _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo. _

_Aang. _

_._

Cuando Katara terminó de leer la última carta, ya había mojado su blusa de tanto llorar. Las cosas nunca parecían ser lo que eran. Aang le juraba que la amaba en esas cartas, pero no tenía las agallas para afirmar que aún seguían en una relación.

¿Acaso se sentía comprometido? ¿Acaso había alguien más? Estas preguntas rondaban por la mente de la maestra agua, incluso después de leer las cartas.

Tenía argumentos con que rebatir todo eso que él le aseguraba en papel.

Con determinación, se levantó de la cama, buscó un pergamino y tinta y comenzó a plasmar sus pensamientos.

Ya era hora de que Aang recibiera una respuesta.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Algún rev?

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. El proximo lo subiré el domingo y a partir de la siguiente semana estaré actualizando Martes, Jueves y Sábados.

Gracias por leer y comentar. :)

* * *

Katara volvió a leer la carta que estaba entre sus manos y se cuestionó por doceava vez si estaba en lo correcto. Quizás no, pero ya estaba harta de que la indecisión cubriera su vida, cuando anteriormente había sido una chica llena de decisión que nada influenciaba en su vida. Los años con Aang la habían cambiado un poco.

Miró la carta nuevamente y comenzó a leerla, imaginando que Aang estaba frente a ella y la observaba.

_Querido Aang._

_Primero que nada. Me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por no haber agradecido tu regalo de cumpleaños. En realidad me ha servido mucho y estoy contenta de poner en práctica todos esos movimientos que parecen alucinantes. Me pregunto si el señor que te los vendió los sacó de un lugar ilegal._

_En segundo lugar. También me gustaría pedirte disculpas por mi ausencia. Seguro que te sentiste preocupado al no recibir ninguna carta mía. Pues me han pasado muchas cosas. Ahí te van._

_Sokka y Suki fueron a desearme un feliz cumpleaños y decidí irme con ellos un tiempo. Estuve entrenando con las Guerreras Kyoshi. Los meses pasaron tan rápido. Algunas veces me llegaban noticias sobre tus logros. Tu nombre sigue sonando mucho por todos lados y es imposible no oírlo._

_Como he dicho, los meses pasaron rápido, yo me acostumbré a la gente de aquí y ellos a mí. Y cuando menos lo esperábamos, Suki tuvo a su bebe. Es hermoso, es una combinación perfecta entre mi hermano y ella. Yo le ayudé en el parto, fue agotador y fantástico. Se llama Waru, como el padre de Suki. Ya estoy muy enamorada de mi sobrino._

_Hace unos días llegó mi padre a ver su nieto, nos trajo presentes de nuestra tribu, un periódico donde sales tú hablando de Waru. También me trajo un paquete con todas tus cartas. No me había llegado ninguna y ahora lo agradezco, puesto que sé que no habría sido capaz de reprimir el impulso de contestarte, así como lo hago ahora que tengo en mi posesión tus cartas._

_A eso iba. Estuve pensando y todo este tiempo que estuve incomunicada contigo, estuve en cierto modo tranquila. Mi mente, aunque viajaba una y otra vez a ti, estaba ocupada en otras cosas que no fuera: llegar la tarde para ir a esperarte al muelle, donde no llegarías_

_Debo confesar que no he esperado tu regreso desde que estoy en la Isla Kyoshi. Algunas veces observo desde la ventana de mi habitación la estatua del Avatar Kyoshi y le susurro cosas, imaginando que te llevará mis pensamientos._

_Bueno. También comprendí que no te puedo amar como lo mereces. Mereces a alguien mejor, que sea paciente y te espere eternamente sin que se le rompa el corazón. Que comprenda que construyes un futuro mejor para ustedes y que esté conforme en no participar en esa construcción. El futuro es ahora para mí._

_Así que, efectivamente, en esta carta estoy rompiendo contigo. Tienes toda la libertad de hacer tu vida amorosa como tú desees. No te pido que comprendas mi decisión del todo, pero te ruego que la respetes si es que me respetas a mí._

_Sé que teníamos muchos planes juntos y para ti todos siguen en pie. Pero te has olvidado de algo, incluirme en ellos para construir todo juntos. Ahora necesito tiempo para construir mi vida de forma personal. Necesito pensar sin esperar tu regreso o depender de eso. Necesito encontrar mi camino._

_Sé que nos volveremos a ver, sigo deseándolo. Pero espero que me des mi espacio por un tiempo. Créeme cuando te escribo que esto me cuesta trabajo a mí, pero es un paso que debo de seguir._

_Sólo me queda desearte suerte y prosperidad._

_Con cariño:_

_Katara._

Al terminar de leer con voz alta, Katara dobló el pergamino y lo selló, poniendo su firma nuevamente por fuera. Dejó la carta sobre la mesita y se tapó la cara con la cobija, esperando llorar.

Pero las lágrimas no llegaron cuando se quedó dormida.

.

Al día siguiente, la maestra agua se levantó bastante tarde y después de desayunar un poco de fruta, fue al muelle, tuvo que correr para alcanzar un barco que estaba a punto de zarpar rumbo a la nación del fuego. Agitadamente, habló con el encargado y este le aseguró que su carta llegaría con bien e intacta al avatar.

Después de que el barco zarpara, Katara se quedó en donde estaba, observando irse su carta, el fin de su noviazgo de seis años con Aang.

Cuando llegó a la casa, con la cabeza baja y con sus pensamientos a miles de kilómetros, ya casi anochecía.

Entró sin mirar a nadie, aun mirando el suelo, murmuró un "buenas noches" y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¿De verdad, princesita? ¿Así me vas a recibir después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

Inmediatamente los ojos azules se levantaron y buscaron la dueña de esa voz, estaba sentada en el sillón, con un pie en el suelo y el otro sobre la mesita de en medio.

-¿Toph? ¿En serio? ¿Mis ojos no me engañan? –preguntó mientras corría a su amiga y la envolvía en un gran abrazo. La otra se dejó abrazar un momento, antes de separarse de ella y tomar aire.

-Creí que la ciega era yo. –aclaró antes de sonreír amplio. –Y si, esos ojazos tuyos están mirando a la maestra tierra más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Se escuchó la risa de Sokka y Katara miró alrededor. Estaban las Guerreras Kyoshi, Suki y su hermano cargando el bebe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno. Pues vine a ver al bebe del idiota de tu hermano. –se acercó y le susurró alto para que todos le oyeran. –Espero que salga a Suki.

-Si. Yo también lo espero. –río Katara sonriendo amplio. -¿Ya comieron? –preguntó después de un rato.

-Te estábamos esperando. –Suki negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Katara le hizo segunda y se detuvo al ver la palma estira de su cuñada. –Tú puedes tomarte el día, tienes mucho que tratar con Toph después de mucho sin verse.

-En realidad sigo sin verla. –bromeó Toph y todos rieron. Algunas de las guerreras fueron a ayudar a su líder en la cocina y otra le quitó el bebe al padre, para todas reunirse en torno a él, excepto Te lee, que se acercó caminando con las manos a hablar con Sokka, Katara y Toph. –Cuéntame, princesita. ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida y dónde carajos está pies ligeros?

-Bueno. –Katara se ruborizó un poco y encogió los pies sobre el sillón, para evitar que su amiga leyera sus sentimientos. –En realidad tengo unos meses aquí. He estado practicando con las guerreras y ayudando a Suki.

-Aja. –Toph frunció un poco el ceño. – ¿Y dónde está tu novio avatar?

Katara retrasó la pregunta, mirando a su hermano brevemente, quien también había fruncido un poco el ceño al recordar a Aang. Luego volteó la mirada al techo, desando rehuir las demás miradas.

-¿Cómo va tu escuela, Toph? –Sokka salvó a su hermana. –Supe que te has extendido.

-Bueno. Las gallinas suelen ayudar un poco, pero. –se encogió de hombros. –Es probable que me retire de la enseñanza.

-Pero. ¿Cómo es eso? –volvió en sí Katara.

-Me ofrecieron un puesto. –la bandida ciega sonrió. –Ya sabes. Ciudad República me necesita.

-¿Ciudad República? ¿Y qué harás tú ahí? –Te Lee se sentó en la mesita la observó.

-Bueno. Alguien necesita que atrape a los malos y saber si mienten o no. –comentó como si nada mientras rascaba su oreja.

-¿Serás policía? –Katara abrió amplio los ojos que se iluminaron.

-¿No has ido por allá? –La ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y luego murmuró un "no" al darse cuenta de que su amiga no veía su gesto. –Pues las cosas están muy avanzadas. La ciudad está cada vez más integrada con los cuatro elementos. Ya había muchos maestros fuego y tierra, pero también han estado integrándose maestros agua y acólitos del aire.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, digiriendo toda esa información. Hasta que Suki llamó a comer.

Se armó un alboroto en el comedor cuando se acomodaron para comer. Al final tuvieron que traer unas sillas de con los vecinos, pero todo salió bien.

Esa noche, Toph caminó hasta la habitación de Katara. Ella estaba asomada por el ventanal, observando a Yue y tratando de pensar si había hecho lo correcto al enviar esa carta.

La bandida ciega carraspeó, lo que hizo voltear a la maestra agua. Le sonrió y caminó hasta la cama. Lo mismo hizo su amiga.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué pasa contigo y pies ligeros? –Toph se tiró sobre la cama sin dejar de tocar el suelo con un pie, al pendiente de los sentimientos de su amiga. Supo que estaba triste y era probable que se echara a llorar. -¿Qué pasó? –volvió a cuestionar con una voz diferente, algo demasiado dudosa.

-Hemos terminado. –sentenció la morena después de un minutos. Efectivamente, estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas. Quizás porque era la primera vez que ponía esas palabras con voz alta. –Tenemos más de año y medio sin vernos. Él… él no quiere que lo acompañe o vaya por él.

-Eso no suena a pies ligeros. Tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo, él sigue muy embobado por ti. La última vez que lo vi… -la interrumpió Katara.

-¿Lo viste? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Dónde lo viste? –la tomó del brazo, deseosa de saber.

-Cálmate princesita. –se zafó del agarre de su amiga. Katara bajó su brazo conociendo a su amiga. –Él fue el que me propuso eso de encargarme de la policía. También Zuko. Están pensando hacer un consejo y que en éste esté una gente de cada nación. Creo que están pensando en tu hermanito para eso.

-¿Sokka en el gobierno? –La morena parpadeó y luego sonrió. –Sería perfecto. Sé que ya se está volviendo loco sin hacer gran cosa más que el mandadero de aquí.

-Lo mismo que a ti. ¿Cierto? –la atajó Toph. –No creas que no te conozco y sé que estás estancada aquí. –la maestra tierra movió las manos jugando con sus dedos sobre su estómago. –En realidad estás huyendo de Aang. ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Ya te lo dije. –Katara jugó con un hilo suelto de su pijama. –No nos veíamos y bueno, estoy algo cansada de espera.

-Mm… -pensó Toph un momento. –Creo que no estás siendo tú.

-¿Cómo es eso? –parpadeó Katara un poco confundida.

-La verdad es que esa colegiala enamorada esperando a su principie azul que la rescate. –Alzó una mano señalándola. –No eres tú. La Katara que conozco habría ido por él desde el principio y lo hubiera puesto en su lugar hace tiempo.

Katara se lo pensó un poco, se levantó de la cama y miró la estatua del Avatar Kyoshi por su ventana.

-Lo he pensado un poco. –habló después de un rato. –Sé que necesito a Aang de cierta forma. Que lo amo y que debería de estar con él. Pero. –volteó a ver a su amiga que seguí recostada en la cama. –Necesito encontrar esa determinación que perdí. Y no creo hacerlo por Aang, necesito hacerlo por mi cuenta y para mí.

-Bueno. Supongo que tiene sentido. –la bandida ciega se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. –A veces pienso que eres demasiado complicada. –y salió, dejando a Katara con el ceño fruncido. Después de un momento regresó y sonrió un tanto incomoda. –Deberías de cambiar de aire. Te estás estancando aquí.

-Lo sé. –asintió la maestra agua. –Pero no quiero volver a la tribu agua del sur. Aún no. Me sentiría peor y volvería a esperar a Aang.

-Hem… -Toph rascó su oreja más incómoda. –Podrías venir conmigo a mi escuela. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer ahí antes de partir a Ciudad República. Seguro que ahí encontrarías muchas cosas qué hacer.

Los ojos de Katara dudaron un momento y luego se iluminaron. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien la dejó a pesar de lo incomoda que estaba.

-Ya, ya. –le dio palmaditas en la espalda y luego se hizo a un lado, quitándose del abrazo. –Me arrugarás. No hace falta que me alabes, se lo genial que soy.

Katara rió un poco más animada.

-Buenas noches. –murmuró cuando su amiga se volvió a ir. Se escuchó un "como digas" y luego una puerta siendo cerrada.

La maestra agua se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

Toph y Katara sólo estuvieron un par de días más y eso porque la morena tenía que volver a empacar todas sus cosas.

Dejó un par de ellas para cuando volviera. Lo dudo un poco, pero al final, dejó un pergamino de técnicas de maestro agua en el closet. Ya las había memorizado todas y no necesitaba más apegos hacia Aang.

Conseguir que Sokka dejara de llorar no fue posible. Se abrazó a su hermana y se negaba a soltarla. Siempre habían sido muy unidos y tanto tiempo viviendo juntos de nuevo los había unido más.

-Te voy a extrañar hermanita. –hipó Sokka mientras abrazaba a Katara. –Prométeme que me mandaras muchas cartas.

-Y tú prométeme que te bañaras todos los días. –la maestra agua escondió su rostro entre la cara de su hermano, ocultando las lágrimas. Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro exasperado de Toph. –Nos veremos pronto, Sokka. –Katara le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, otro a Suki y uno más en la frente a su pequeño sobrino. Despidió con la mano a las guerreras que se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y subió al barco, que sólo la esperaba a ella para zarpar.

Sokka se quedó mirando el barco en su lejanía y sólo lo movió el hambre.

Después de comer, salió de su casa y sentado en las escaleras del porche, miró la tierra que se alzaba levemente con los movimientos del aire.

De pronto una sombra cubrió su vista. Alzó la cabeza y asombrado, miró como descendía un bisonte volador y sobre éste el avatar.

-Sokka. –comentó Aang con una sonrisa. Saludó amablemente a todos los que se le acercaban. Dio un abrazo al sorprendido moreno. Ya estaban del mismo tamaño, quizás Aang era un centímetro más alto que él. Momo saltó a la cabeza de su amigo, mientras éste seguía con la boca abierta mirando al avatar. Aang observó alrededor con avidez, puso en los hombros de Sokka y lo movió ligeramente sin lograr sacarlo de su aturdimiento. – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Katara?

* * *

Bien. No me maten. Tshhh. Pero por fin apareció Aang.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún rev?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Aquí el nuevo cap con las nuevas fechas de publicaciones. Recuerden que estaré actualizando martes, jueves y sábado.  
:)

* * *

.

Aang miró nuevamente su taza de té con la mirada un poco nostálgica. La infusión sabía relativamente bien, era reconfortable. Le recordaba un poco al tío Iroh, quien solía aconsejarlo demasiado bien. Quizás debería ir al mundo de los espíritus y hablar con él.

-Lo siento tanto. –se lamentó Suki por deseaba vez. Estaba sentada frente al avatar, ambos en la mesa de la cocina.

-No te preocupes. –contestó automáticamente Aang. –Supongo que es culpa mía. Debí venir antes.

Ambos tomaron de su bebida al mismo tiempo, cayendo en un silencio un poco incómodo.

Sokka interrumpió la pequeña reunión entrando como tromba a la cocina. De su hombro estaba agarrado Momo, que veía todo con las orejas alzada. El moreno se sentó junto a su esposa y frente a su ex-cuñado. El lémur saltó a la mesa y tomó un panecillo que comenzó a probar sin dejar de mirar todo.

-Hablé con el encargado. Ese barco se dirige al reino tierra. Ba Sing Se. Es probable que arriben mañana al atardecer. –observó al muchacho frente a él y entrecerró los ojos. –Si hubieras llegado unas horas antes, la habrías alcanzado.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró el avatar. –Creo que me tarde demasiado.

-Te tardaste un año. –murmuró Sokka entre dientes, un tanto molesto.

-En realidad fue año y medio. –se encogió de hombros Aang. –He contado cada día que he estado lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, entonces? –cuestionó Suki con voz amable y enternecida.

-Bueno. –Aang suspiró y dio otro trago a su bebida. –No quería que Katara tuviera una vida agitada. Mi vida se ha reducido a reuniones aquí y allá. Yo quería… -volvió a suspirar. –Que no se involucrara tanto en esos asuntos políticos.

-Creo que mi hermana se involucró desde que decidió acompañarte en la guerra. –Sokka se acercó un poco aún con la mesa de intermedio. –Se involucró desde que decidió ir contigo cuando te encontramos hace seis años en ese iceberg. –dio un puñetazo en la mesa. –Se involucró cuando decidió ser tu novia. –Suki puso una mano sobre su hombro y Sokka volvió a su lugar, un poco decaído. –Me parece que ella sabía en lo que se metía desde el principio.

Aang miró por la ventana, en cierto modo, todo eso lo avergonzaba. Después de un rato asintió.

-Al principio creí que así sería. Pero… -tomó un pequeño trago de té. –Luego ella quedaba retraída en otras cosas. Se enojaba de los acólitos del aire. No me decía nada. –sacudió la cabeza. –Pero sé que se sentía sola. Por eso nos tomamos un tiempo en la tribu agua del sur. –volvió a suspirar. –Y mis compromisos me reclamaron de nuevo.

-Comprendo que tienes responsabilidades como avatar. –habló Suki antes de que su esposo lo hiciera. –Podrías haber visitado a Katara algunas veces.

-Si. Debería haberlo hecho. –asintió pesadamente. –Quería volver por ella cada día, cada minuto. Quería volver por ella y jamás separarnos nuevamente.

Ofrecerle una ciudad para vivir juntos. Una ciudad nueva con todas las naciones unidas.

-Ciudad República. –susurró Sokka.

-Exacto. –volvió a tomar la palabra el avatar. –Creo que me he demorado demasiado. –su voz pareció una lamentación.

-Según tengo entendido, aún no queda todo arreglado lo de la ciudad. –Sokka volvió a apretar los dientes. – ¿Por qué volviste ahora?

-Bueno. –el avatar suspiró. Metió su mano a su túnica y sacó un papel que le extendió a Sokka. –Me llegó esa carta. Después de ocho meses sin contestaciones. –el moreno comenzó a leer con avidez y junto a él, su esposa hacía lo mismo. Al finalizar, Suki había soltado unas lágrimas y Sokka sólo parecía cansado. –Ella ter… terminó conmigo. –se le cortó un poco la voz.

-Oh… Vaya. –Sokka suspiró, luego recargó la cabeza en la mesa. Al ver esta acción, Momo fue a levantarla. El lémur ladeó la cabeza un poco observando a su amigo. Eso hizo que Sokka se levantara y lo tomara en brazos. –En verdad te extrañé Momo. –le acariciaba los cachete jalándolos y lémur hizo lo mismo. –Yo quería ponerle a mi hijo como tú. Pero no. –comenzó a hablar como niño pequeño, chiqueando a su amigo. –La hermana fea de Katara y la esposa no me dejaron. Mi hermoso Momo. –luego se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Suki los miró un momento y luego dirigió sus ojos al maestro aire frente a ella, quien miraba la escena un poco divertido. Sin embargo, la tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos. La Guerrera Kyoshi no encontraba las palabras para hacerle sentir bien. En realidad dudaba que hubiera alguna palabra que sirviera. Así que se levantó y comenzó a mover en la alacena.

-Comenzaré a preparar la cena. –sonrió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estirándose de vez en cuando para alcanzar algo.

Aang se levantó y le pasó una caja de harina que ella no alcanzaba. Suki sonrió y tomó el paquete, lo vació en un tazón y agregó unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para cocina? –preguntó el avatar recargándose en la barra. Suki negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y moviéndose de un lado para otro. –No olvides que no como carne.

-Oh. Claro que no. –sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía preparando cosas. –No olvidaré tal cosa. –miró de reojo a su marido que seguía con el lémur. –El que tendrá que comer otra cosa, será alguien más.

-Gracias. –sonrió Aang. –Aunque no quiero causar molestias. –se encogió de hombros. –Puedo ir por ahí a comprar algo de verduras.

-Vamos Aang. Eres nuestro invitado. –Suki se las arregló para contestar mientras meneaba unos ingredientes. –No hay necesidad de nada de eso. Lo que si me gustaría saber es cuánto tiempo te quedarás. Me gustaría personalizarte una habitación. Bueno. Es que tenemos una que está siendo remodelada para el bebe, otra que utilizaba Katara y la que habitó Toph, pero. –sacudió la cabeza, rebotando dos mechones de sus cabellos. –Bueno. La habitación de Toph no quedó muy bien. No sé qué hizo esa maestra tierra, pero decidió que no era bonita la decoración, así que destrozó el cuarto.

-Toph. –Aang sacudió la cabeza y rió. –No importa. Sólo me quedaré una noche. Si no hay lugar para mí, puedo dormir en la sala, en la cocina, en Appa, o incluso puedo ir al santuario del Avatar Kyoshi, técnicamente también es mío.

-No. De ninguna manera. Tú te quedarás aquí. –lo miró disculpándose. –Está la habitación de Katara. –rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. –Si te molesta, puedes dormir en nuestra habitación y nosotros dormimos en esa.

-No hay ningún problema. –contestó Aang después de un momento. –Puedo dormir en su habitación. –bajó la mirada para ver sus zapatos moverse ligeramente. –Será lo más cercas de ella que pueda estar por el momento.

Suki dejó lo que estaba haciendo un momento y observó al avatar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno. –sonrió un poco, curvando una comisura de sus labios. –Mañana mismo iré a Ba Sing Se. La encontraré.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –Suki reanudó sus actividades. –No me malinterpretes. Me encanta que estés aquí. Pero podrías partir ahora mismo.

-Si. Podría. –Aang sacudió la cabeza. –Appa está cansado. Hemos venido desde la nación del fuego sin descanso. No puedo hacer eso. Podría partir sin él, en un barco. Pero llegaría más lento que si espero a mañana.

-Comprendo. –Suki sonrió y siguió moviendo cosas y ella misma por la cocina. –Eres bienvenido de quedarte el tiempo que desees.

-Gracias. –Aang tomó una manzana y comenzó a mordisquearla. –De verdad, muchas gracias.

Aang se encargó de poner la mesa, puesto que Sokka estaba demasiado emocionado con Momo. En un momento, el bebe lloró y el padre y el lémur se hicieron cargo de él. El animal estaba bastante entretenido con el bebe, quien lo miraba y jalaba su cola, divertido.

Durante la cena, el maestro aire les puso al corriente con todos los asuntos que estaban llevando a cabo entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego, así como en la cada vez más próxima, Ciudad República.

-Me gustaría contarte algo. –soltó Aang después de quedar satisfecho en su comida. –Mejor dicho, proponerte.

-¿A mi? –se sorprendió Sokka.

-Si. A ti. En realidad es a ambos, pues los involucra a los dos. –Juntó las manos sobre la mesa. –Como les he dicho. Ciudad República está a la vuelva de la esquina.

-Creí que estaba un poco más lejos. En las colonias de la nación del fuego. ¿Cuándo se acercaron tanto?

-Es un decir, Sokka. –prosiguió el avatar. –Me refiero a que pronto estaremos inaugurando la ciudad como tal, aunque ya es un hecho. Es probable que se hayan enterado de que Toph se encargará de la policía. –sacudió la cabeza. –No se nos ocurrió alguien mejor que ella para el puesto. En fin. El gobierno estará constituido por un consejo. Ese consejo a su vez, estará integrado por cuatro personas, quienes tendrán sus consejos y demás. Cada persona será alguien de alguna nación. Uno de tierra, otro de fuego, otro del aire y otro de agua. Para que no haya desigualdad. ¿Comprendes?

Sokka asintió sin comprender del todo a dónde iba eso. Suki alzó una ceja, presintiendo el rumbo de esa plática.

-Comprendo. Parece un buen sistema. Pero, ¿cómo serán elegidos esas personas? –Sokka respondió. No olvidando política y de más. –Si son elegidas por personas de la élite, entonces no tiene mucho caso. El punto quedaría donde mismo.

-Así es. –Aang sonrió al ver que su amigo comprendía todo eso muy bien. –Se postularan cuatro personas para cada puesto y se harán elecciones de toda la ciudad y algunos altos funcionarios de otras naciones. -Se acomodó en su silla, sin darse cuenta de que había estado moviéndose para adelante. –El punto es que hablando con Suko, con el rey tierra y unas cuantas personas más. Tú das el talle perfecto para ser un concejal. –la boca de Sokka se abrió por completo. –Eres de una tribu que sufrió mucho y te encargaste de ella. –Aang comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. –Conociste la tribu agua del sur y ayudaste en sus planes de guerra. Fuiste miembro del equipo avatar, perdiste a personas queridas en la guerra y sin embargo no deseaste que acabáramos con la nación del fuego. Creíste que Suko cambió. Te infiltraste en el ejército enemigo. Derribaste una docena de naves en la batalla contra el antiguo señor del fuego. Sin contar que eres padre de familia y querrás ver por los niños. Adem…

-Para. –Sokka lo interrumpió, elevando una mano. –No me gusta ser modesto, lo sabes. Pero exageras. En cada cosa exageras. –sacudió la cabeza cuando el avatar iba a hablar y al ver que éste se quedaba callado, suspiró. –Creo que parecerá un favoritismo si me escogen a mi.

-Para nada. –Aang sonrió. –Tienes tu propio club de fans, que dará testimonio de tus logros.

-Eso de club de fans es verdad. –Suki sonrió, bastante divertida con todo ese asunto.

-No te lo íbamos a proponer aún. De hecho, íbamos a venir Zuko y yo. –se encogió de hombros. –Es probable que se moleste porque me adelanté. Pero ya que estaba aquí.

-Es algo… complicado de decidir. –finalizó Sokka. –Me gustaría pensarlo un poco.

-Por supuesto. –Aang asintió y bostezó. –Háblalo con Suki y luego me dicen.

Aunque partiré mañana, podrías pensarlo un poco más. ¿Qué te parece un par de semanas?

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la mesa.

-Vamos, Aang. –habló Suki. –Te mostraré la habitación.

Aang murmuró un "buenas noches" a Sokka y luego siguió a Suki escaleras arriba.

Se quedó de a seis al ver la habitación que le encomendaron. Por todos lados gritaba Katara. Las colchas azules, algunos decorados en las paredes, como dibujos de estrellas de mar y el símbolo del agua.

Después de que se fue Suki, Momo saltó a la cama y se acomodó inmediatamente. No obstante, Aang seguía maravillado. Observó cada detalle, la silla frente a la mesita. La pequeña lámpara que alumbraba, el tintero medio vacío, seguramente con ese le había escrito su última carta.

Entró al baño y tomó con sumo cuidado un cepillo que estaba ahí con cabello castaño en él. Acarició las hebras de cabello y luego lo volvió a dejar ahí. Dudando un poco, abrió el closet y casi suelta una exclamación al ver la ropa que había ahí. Al parecer Katara planeaba regresar, si había dejado todo eso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del closet, un brillo llamó su atención, se acercó más y con un nudo en la garganta tomó el pergamino que contenía los ejercicios avanzados. El regalo de cumpleaños.

Al abrirlo, con manos temblorosas, Aang se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante gastado, lo que significaba que ella lo había estado utilizando.

Sin comprender del todo por qué lo había dejado ahí, el avatar dejó todo donde estaba y se acostó a dormir.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando su cabeza tocó la cama. Las sabanas, cobijas y almohada, olían a ella. Tenía tanto sin aspirar ese aroma peculiar de sal de mar, nieve y calor, que el corazón le dolía. De verdad que la había extrañado.

Sacó la foto, de para quien él siempre sería su novia, y la observó un poco. El papel estaba gastado de tanto doblarse y abrirse. La imagen era en blanco y negro. Pero no importaba, porque Katara sonreía ahí. Parecía feliz. Es probable que lo fuera en ese entonces. Él se encargaría de que volviera a hacerlo.

Con esa determinación en sus pensamientos, la foto del periódico donde salía su maestra agua y el aroma de ésta, se logró quedar dormido.

.

La partida fue un poco difícil. Waru era verdaderamente adorable y Aang se había encariñado ya con él. Todo lo contrario de Momo, que aunque no se separaba de Sokka, le rehuía al bebe y a sus manos que podían estrujar su cola y orejas, a pesar de lo pequeño que era el bebe.

-Nos veremos pronto, concejal Sokka. –Aang tomó su mano y sonrió un poco, bromeando.

-¡Hey! Aún no he aceptado ser candidato y ya me llamas concejal. –sacudió la cabeza. –Estos avatares de hoy en día. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –y luego volvió a abrazar a Momo.

-Espero verte pronto, Aang. –Suki le dio un abrazo. –Puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, esta es tu casa.

-Estoy muy agradecido. –Aang sonrió y comenzó a dar apretones de manos. –Con todos. Agradezco esta efusiva bienvenida. Espero volver pronto.

Y paso seguido, impulsado por el aire control, subió a Appa que esperaba pacientemente como siempre.

Momo también voló al bisonte y Sokka enterró la cara en el peludo animal.

-Te extrañe tanto Appa. Dime que me escribirás. –el animal resopló y luego lo lamió completo. –Yo también te amo Apa. Y a ti Momo.

Se escucharon algunas risas, entre ellas las de las Guerreras Kyoshi y su líder en pausa.

-Yip, yip. –pronunció el maestro aire y el bisonte se elevó por los cielos, llevándolo en busca de su amada.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún rev?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola. Aquí yo de nuevo. Sé que prometí actualizar ciertos días, pero mi computadora está en apuros y es difícil escribir desde el cel. Sin embargo, lo hice un poco para no dejar esta historia tanto tiempo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Katara miró a Toph con una sonrisa en los labios y fue a sentarse junto a ella y terminó acostándose, su sonrisa se tornó apacible. Ambas se encontraban en su camarote después de una ostentosa comida que en el barco habían servido en su honor.

–Ya no puedo más. –pasó una mano por su estómago y luego la dejó caer a su costado. –Si siguen alimentándonos así, terminaré pesando 100 kilos.

–Seguro que eso es algo que no podrías soportar. –se burló la bandida ciega. –Perder tu figura de princesa.

–Jaja. –trató de reír Katara. –En realidad no me importa mi figura, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, así me quiere A… -se interrumpió con esto último.

–Ah. El pies ligeros. –Toph limpió sus dientes con un palillo que había dejado a un lado. – ¿Sabes que al final vendrá corriendo a ti? Siempre lo ha hecho.

–No sé. –suspiró la maestra agua. –Todo es tan diferente a antes.

–Pies ligeros sigue siendo igual que antes. Igual de enamorado de ti y estoy segura que terminará corriendo a ti.

–El problema –suspiró la ojiazul. –Es que ya no sé si quiero que venga a mí. Ya no.

–Espera. –Toph rodó en la cama y se detuvo de su codo, acomodándose mejor como si viera a su amiga. – ¿Ya no quieres a pies ligeros?

–Claro que lo quiero. –alegó rápidamente la aludida. –Sólo que necesito encontrar a mi antigua yo y parece ser que tengo que hacerlo por mi misa.

Toph se volvió a dejar caer como si ya no tuviera algo mejor qué decir.

–Sigues siendo demasiado complicada. –y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Katara se levantó de la cama y se recostó en la de ella, a unos pasos. Se recostó en la que durante su viaje en barco, sería su lecho para dormir. Apagó la lámpara que estaba entre las dos camas y se dispuso a dormir.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a muchos lados, impidiéndole dormir.

Seguía cuestionándose si había hecho bien en decirle adiós a su relación con el avatar. Pero luego recordaba todas esas tardes esperándolo, todas esas noches llorándole, todas las cartas sin sentido que se mandaban, tratando de que la "llama no se apagara".

Cuando los ronquidos de Toph se hicieron más sonoros y se dio cuenta de que está estaba en su más profundo sueño, sus pensamientos decidieron que era suficiente y que debían convertirse en sueños.

.

Los días pasaron veloces en el barco. Hacía mucho que Katara se había mantenido alejada del mundo, en la isla Kyoshi ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, así que no tenía que pasar por tantas alabanzas y vanaglorias a los que se sometían los famosos héroes de guerra.

Al parecer la bandida ciega se había acostumbrado rápidamente, puesto que aceptaba todo con una sonrisa y a veces sin eso. Todos la amaban por su carácter fuerte y desinteresado en los demás.

De la misma manera, amaban a Katara, con su sonrisa siempre puesta para todos, sus ojos brillantes amables y esa actitud siempre servicial. El contraste entre ambas chicas era demasiado, desde lo físico hasta las actitudes, pero el amor que el pueblo les profesaba era de igual tamaño.

Por el momento, todos estaban contentos de que su maestra agua predilecta volviera a dejarse ver después de tanto tiempo. La última vez de su aparición pública había sido una reunión en el reino tierra, donde estuvo el avatar con ella hacía ya dos años. Después de eso, no se le dejó ver hasta que subió a ese barco, en donde se esperaba a la maestra metal.

El recibimiento que le dieron fue tan apabullante y seguía siendo que era extraño no ver a Katara con un sonrojo. Y eso sólo seguía siendo una pequeña parte por el abarrotado barco, que era nada comparado con el mundo.

–Esto es mucho. –le susurró Katara a Toph una noche al acostarse, después de un esplendida cena y un show de chistes para divertirlas.

–Y lo que le falta. –se burló la maestra tierra mientras se acomodaba en la gran cama y se disponía a dormir. –Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te espera. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?

–En verdad que si. –sonrió Katara recostándose igualmente y apagando la luz. –Había olvidado todo esto. Me había acostumbrado a la vida tranquila.

–Esto es lo que tenías qué hacer, ¿no? Ser libre y joven. Pues esto es libertad para los héroes de guerra. ¡Fama y gloria! Atenciones por todos lados.

–No sé si pueda con eso. –cerró los ojos y pensó en los últimos días. –Aunque todos son muy amables, siempre me preguntan por él.

–Igual que lo hacen con pies ligeros. ¿Y sabes que terminó haciendo? Sonriendo y dando otras respuestas. Aunque para mi tiene demasiada paciencia. Yo ya les habría dejado caer una piedra en la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? ¿Tú dejando caer una piedra a alguien? –se burló también Katara.

–Agradece que no haya ninguna cerca para noquearte y dejes de decir estupideces.

–Ja. Como si pudieras conmigo.

– ¡Oye! Princesita, me parece que alguien necesita ponerte en tu lugar.

–Estoy deseando que lo hagas.

Ambas sonrieron, como si fuera una promesa.

–Pelearemos en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar adecuado en donde no podamos matar a nadie. –sentenció Toph.

–Y donde nadie pueda ver tu derrota.

–Claro. ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!

–Por supuesto que pasará. No estoy deseando hacerte llorar, pero si morderás el polvo.

–Yo como polvo. ¡Mi vida es el polvo!

Volvieron a reír las dos chicas, esta vez más recio.

–De acuerdo. Cuando arribemos a tierra, buscaremos un lugar para pelear. –sonrió Katara, deseando poner un poco en práctica todos esos movimientos que había aprendido.

–Como digas, -murmuró Toph antes de dormir.

Katara cerró los ojos y se fue a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios, sería bueno volver a sentir un poco la adrenalina.

* * *

Ya sé que es corto, pero es algo. Trataré de darles uno mejor la próxima vez.  
¿Algún rev?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola. Aquí les traigo otra capítulo. Nuevamente me disculpo por la extensión de éste, pero mi computadora sigue mal.  
Algo es algo. :)

* * *

Katara se encontraba comiendo en el lujoso camarote del capitán del barco, junto con Toph, cuando la nave tocó tierra. Ella habría querido salir corriendo, como en los viejos tiempos y le sorprendió un poco que su amiga no lo hiciese, dado su costumbre de querer estar siempre con los pies en la tierra para poder ver. Sin embargo, parecía muy tranquila, sentada ahí, llevándose la comida a la boca con la misma finura que siempre, ósea nada.

El capitán frunció un poco el ceño y luego sonrió.

–Hemos llegado a tierra –informó innecesariamente, puesto que ya se habían dado cuenta. –Es una lástima que se me termine el placer de su muy grata compañía. –las llenó de halagos como venía haciendo desde que subieron a la nave. –Quizás podamos vernos alguna otra vez. Estaré en el puerto un par de semanas antes de volver a zarpar.

–Quizás pueda invitarnos a cenar alguna vez. –habló Toph sin dejar de comer. Katara la observó, preguntándose por qué aceptaba y lo animaba, siendo como era ella.

–Les enviaré una invitación cuando termine mis pendientes y coordine nuestra cita. –sonrió el capitán.

–Quizás debamos ir por nuestras maletas. –alegó de pronto Katara, sintiéndose un poco incomoda con aquello.

–No se preocupe, Sifu Katara. –le sonrió el capitán mientras le llenaba su copa de vino. –Su equipaje estará listo y abajo, para cuando terminemos nuestra deliciosa comida.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó la morena después de un momento. –Gracias, por todo.

–No hay nada que agradecer. Es un placer llevarlas a bordo.

Los tres comieron en silencio, el capitán haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando y las chicas respondiendo educadamente, incluso a sus bromas.

Cuando Toph se levantó de la mesa, Katara lo hizo enseguida y el capitán le siguió.

–Le aseguro que nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo. La charla ha sido muy amena. –Se despidió Toph, con voz tranquila haciéndole parecer amable. Aunque a Katara le olía más a sarcasmo. –Pero tenemos muchos asuntos que arreglar.

–Las escolto. –contestó el muy amable anfitrión y señalando la puerta con una mano.

Katara siguió a Toph, que caminaba segura como si sus ojos pudieran ver, debido al metal del cual estaba hecho el barco.

Cuando salieron, la maestra agua se llevó una gran sorpresa. No estaban cercas de Ba Sing Se, como lo esperaba, para tomar el tren que las llevaría a la capital del reino tierra. No, para nada.

Se encontraban en un puerto muy colorido, lleno de gente. A primera vista no lo reconoció, pero dado que anteriormente, antes de su desaparición, había estado muchas veces ahí, incluso peleando.

En las calles se alzaban edificios grandes llenos de casas, había puestos por todos lados, gente vendiendo comida. Había una gran plaza y cercas una pequeña isla que parecía una motita. El muelle estaba lleno de barcos aparcados por todos lados, de distintos tamaños.

Katara seguía ensimismada mirando la ciudad a la que llegaban, pero unos flashes de cámaras, esos aparatejos que habían salido y que capturaban el momento y que al parecer eran muy populares, la trajeron de vuelta. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró alrededor. De pronto un rostro se interpuso en su camino.

–Sifu Katara, nos alegra que esté aquí. Su partida nos ha roto el corazón. ¿No le gustaría decir a sus fans que ya está de vuelta? –preguntó y antes de que tuviera algo que decir, puso un aparato frente a ella. – ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Una persona más se le acercó y le puso otra grabadora frente a ella, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba rodeada de personas, de cámaras que hacían luces y de muchas preguntas, algunas sin sentido.

– ¿Qué ha hecho en todo este tiempo?

– ¿Es verdad que terminó con el avatar?

– ¿Lo cambiará por alguno de sus pretendientes?

– ¿Se postulará para algún cargo de consejera?

– ¿Tiene un nuevo galán?

– ¿Es cierto que estuvo embarazada?

– ¿Nos puede contar sobre sus ambiciones fallidas?

La maestra agua se sentía arder el rostro, por lo general ella no era grosera y trataba de ser amable con todos, pero tenían que dejarla respirar antes de que explotara o alguien terminaría lastimado.

Toph se hizo paso entre todos y tomó a la morena por los hombros, dándole un abrazo. Inmediatamente los flashes se dispararon.

–Sería un honor hablar con ustedes. Pero será en otra ocasión. –comenzaron múltiples respuestas, pero la maestra tierra sólo sonrió un poco y se fue abriendo paso entre la gente con la maestra agua con ella.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre los reporteros y las cámaras hasta que estuvieron fuera de un muelle. Ahí los esperaba un automóvil, arriba de este iban sus maletas acomodadas, les abrieron la puerta y ambas entraron. Ni si quiera recordaba donde había perdido al capitán.

El coche comenzó a moverse entre las calles de la ciudad y después de un minuto, Katara tomó aire y suspiró.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Toph sonrió burlonamente y se cruzó de pies, subiéndolos al asiento.

–Bienvenida a Ciudad República.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún rev? 

¿Alguna historia que quieran recomendarme? :)


End file.
